


Inkspell

by pipisafoat



Series: Harry Granger [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from fic_promptly: Harry Potter, any, Inkspell</p><p>This stands alone despite being part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inkspell

"No!" Harry grabs wildly for the ink bottle as it falls from the tower of books Hermione had built between them, but it's too late. The bottle slams into his Potions essay, sending ink flying all over his hard work, the books Hermione'd gotten from the library just yesterday, and even his face.

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasps, pulling her wand from its pocket inside her school bag. "I'm so sorry, Harry! Tergeo!"

He stares as the ink disappears as though sucked up into his sister's wand. "That is an extremely useful spell. Please tell me you're planning to teach me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I've been talking about when I say the next part is coming! This is just a silly snippet for a comment fic prompt that takes place several years ahead of where Family Ties ends. The next part is still coming, and it's an actual story instead of just a pun!


End file.
